candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 500
What difficulty do YOU think this level should be? Vote at the Level 500 Poll! '' '' Level 500 is the fifteenth and last level in Meringue Moor, the five hundredth level overall and the one hundred and twenty-second ingredients level. Currently, this is the last level to date. To pass this level, you must bring down 4 Cherries and 4 Hazelnuts and score at least 80,000 points in 65 moves or less. When you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate Striped Candy and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level is really hard due to the amount of blockers that seperate the ingredients from the bottom of the screen, with 28 three-layer meringues, then 4 four layer, and 4 five layer. Just about every blocker in the game is present in this level. There is also a liquorice swirl division in the screen, and the dispenser also drops bombs which come out on just 6 moves, making them a massive threat. If you don't pay attention, they will blow up in no time. *The chocolate spawners make it almost impossible to reach the bottom layers of meringue, and also the Coconut Wheel at the bottom is often rendered unusable by the liquorice swirls, as well as the fact it cannot reach the bottom meringues. The Chocolate will also multiply out rapidly. *It is hard to bring down all eight ingredients, even though there are more moves in this level than any other level at 65. *Overall, this is a really difficult ingredient drop level that generally takes many tens of tries, or even hundreds. *This is NOT, however, the hardest level. There have been harder levels namely 147, 350 etc. *realize that almost every single blocker is presented in this level. Stars *1 star: 80,000 points *2 stars: 260,000 points *3 stars: 300,000 points Strategy 1. Make matches next to the meringues to remove layers. 2. Make striped candies or striped+wrapped combos to: * Release the coconut wheel * Remove the slices of the cake bomb 3. Once the coconut wheel is released, clear the licorice swirls above it. Then move the coconut wheel upwards , where it will make 3 horizontally striped candies and remove the slices of the cake bomb. 4. Once all cake bombs have been cleared, make as many vertically striped candies above the ingredients as this is the only way to the meringues below the ingredients. *Mind the bombs and don't let them get trapped between the cake bombs. Trivia *Level 500 is the second level to be an exact hundred and be an episode finale. The first was Level 200. Intrestingly, people though level 200 would be the last level and incredibly hard, when actually it's quite easy. Both were Ingredient Drop Levels. The difference is this level is a lot harder. *65 moves is a new record; the last one to have 60 was Level 392 . **Also, if using extra moves, you can reach a total of 68 or 70 moves (depending on whether you use +3 or +5) *Every blocker in the game (apart from the Toffee Tornado) is present in this level. *This is one of those levels, like 147 and 181, which look easy but are actually very difficult. *Many people thought this level would be a Jelly Level due to the pattern of level finales. Levels 350, 380, 410, 440 and 470 were all difficult jelly finales (every other finale), and the ones inbetween being Candy Order Levels. (Level 395 was Ingredient Drop). However, when Level 485 turned out to be jelly instead of candy order, people began to suspect level 500 wouldn't be jelly, as it turned out not to be. ** There was a poll before the release of this level to vote on the predicted level type. About 70% of people voted "Jelly". ** This level might be the last level in Candy Crush Saga * Beating this level will unlock Dreamworld. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Meringue Moor levels Category:Major milestones Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with locked candy Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with 5-layer meringues Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Hard Levels Category:World Six Category:Level very hard